All About Us
by SamyUchiha
Summary: Coleção de One-Shots SasuSaku. o2. Então, uma vez mais, esperou. Não dizendo nem mais uma palavra. Esperou que dissesse que também a amava e que queria ficar consigo para sempre, mesmo sabendo de todas as consequências que isso traria. A parte ruim é que essas palavras nunca foram ditas. Baseado em Nothing Like Us.
1. Looking At You

**_Classificação etária:_**_T_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance__/Drama_

**_Disclamer:_**_O Naruto não é meu._

**_Autora: SamyUchiha_**

**_Sinopse: _**_Naruto não sabia explicar o que acontecia entre os dois. As pessoas diziam que Sasuke e Sakura não estavam mais juntos, porém, a forma como eles se olhavam dizia o completo oposto. __**College-fic. UA. SasuSaku. One-Side NaruSaku.**_

**.**

**.**

**Looking At You**

_Não é a forma que você vê, mas sim o que você sente._

**.**

**.**

Por mais uma vez, Naruto se via observando os dois.

Não se considerava uma pessoa masoquista - _por ficar observando-os, nas sombras, captando cada olhar que Ela submetia a Ele, querendo desesperadamente que isso fosse para si mesmo. _- mas tinha certeza de que não era uma pessoa completamente normal, também.

Mas, afinal, era errado observá-los e se imaginar no lugar do adolescente de cabelos negros, sendo que isso era tudo o que sabia que poderia conseguir? Certamente não para ele.

Sentiu algo incômodo - _mas, ah, tão malditamente conhecido _- se instalar em seu coração quando, mais uma vez, viu os tristes olhos verdes de Haruno Sakura encontrarem os frios e aparentemente indiferentes, olhos de Uchiha Sasuke.

O loiro observou a forma como nenhum deles desviou o olhar, nem mesmo quando o sinal sinalizando o final do intervalo tocou. Eles apenas ficaram ali, tão perto e tão distantes, _olhando_ um para o outro.

Naruto não sabia explicar o que acontecia entre eles, e por isso, ele continuava a observá-los. As pessoas diziam que Sasuke e Sakura não estavam mais juntos, que haviam terminado há algum tempo atrás, porém, a forma intensa na qual olhavam um ao outro dizia o completo oposto. Dizia-lhe apenas que desejavam ardentemente estar nos braços um do outro, e mesmo _ele_, um aluno transferido e altamente suspeito para fazer qualquer tipo de observação - _porque desde o primeiro momento em que viu a Haruno, sentiu como se ela fosse à personificação da beleza, e que não tinha nenhuma escolha a não ser se apaixonar por ela _- conseguia ver isso.

Soltou o fôlego que não havia percebido que estava segurando, quando viu Sakura sair apressada pelas portas do refeitório, deixando Sasuke e ele para trás, observando suas costas.

O Uchiha estava novamente com _aquele olhar,_ o olhar que ele já havia se acostumado a ver, e que aparecia sempre que Sasuke achava que Sakura não iria notar.

Raiva. Tristeza. Dor. Saudade. _Amor_. Era uma mistura de sentimentos, que havia levado Naruto muito tempo para decifrar. Muito tempo para _aceitar_. Afinal, era muito mais fácil criar esperanças de que poderia algum dia ficar com Sakura, se apenas pensasse que a pessoa por quem ela era apaixonada, não retornava esses sentimentos.

A realidade adorava machucar seu coração, porém.

Suspirou quando viu Sasuke sair do refeitório e decidiu que deveria ir para sua própria classe, também.

**.x.**

- Sakura. - Ouviu o moreno chamar à rosada, e decidiu se esconder atrás da parede e, como sempre, _observá-los_. Era incomum Sasuke tentar qualquer tipo de aproximação com ela, e isso apenas fazia com que Naruto agradecesse, e_ odiasse_, ter decidido ir ao banheiro naquele momento.

- O que você quer, Sasuke? - Perguntou a Haruno. Sua voz era doce e ao mesmo tempo firme. Fez borboletas dançarem dentro do estômago do loiro, mesmo não se dirigindo a ele.

- Nós precisamos conversar. - Tentou o Uchiha. Sua voz aparentava indiferença, como sempre, mas Naruto podia ouvir a dor escondida em seu tom. Podia ouvir seu desespero, e todas aquelas emoções que já havia distinguido _naquele_ olhar.

- Não, nós não precisamos. - Respondeu à rosada, focando os olhos em tudo, menos em Sasuke.

- _Sim_. - Insistiu Sasuke, raiva escorrendo de sua voz enquanto se aproximando da outra - Eu não aguento mais isso. _Não aguento mais ficar longe de você._ - Apenas um sussurro, mas o Uzumaki quase podia tocar a dor presente ali, sobrepondo à raiva.

- Nós não podemos, Sasuke. Nós tentamos e não deu certo. Nós não fomos feitos para ser. Você sabe disso. _Você sabe_. - Repetia Sakura com lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto de porcelana.

- Não, eu não sei nada sobre isso. Tudo o que eu sei, é que nós amamos um ao outro e que deveríamos estar juntos. _Isso_ é o que eu sei. - Disse ele suavemente, secando as lágrimas dela com a ponta dos dedos. Havia tanto amor naquele gesto que fez com que Naruto se sentisse _quase_ culpado por estar observando um momento tão íntimo.

- Eu sinto tanto a sua falta, Sasuke-kun. - Ela sussurrou, a voz quebrada por causa das lágrimas.

- Aa. - Murmurou o Uchiha, no que parecia ser um "_Eu também sinto sua falta_.", antes de passar um braço pela fina cintura dela e trazê-la para perto de seu peito.

Naruto sabia que palavras podiam machucar, porém, no momento em que as seguintes palavras de Sakura foram pronunciadas, ele só podia desejar nunca ter estado ali os observando. Desejar poder se proteger de alguma forma.

- Eu te amo, Sasuke-kun. Eu te amo _tanto_.

E quando os lábios deles finalmente se encostaram, ele achou que uma parte sua havia sido arrancada dele. Era doloroso demais, e achava que não poderia suportar.

Porém, mesmo com a dor em seu coração, enquanto dava as costas para o casal que _finalmente_ havia se reconciliado, se viu sorrindo. Porque agora não haveria mais dor nublando o brilho dos olhos de Sakura.

E _isso_, o fazia feliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Bem, bem, a primeira one-shot da coletânea está ai ;D_

_Um pouco random e angst, eu admito, haha._

_Naruto é um belo stalker, não? _

_Eu sei que eu poderia ter desenvolvido mais a one, os sentimentos dos personagens, e etc, mas eu decidi não fazer isso, justamente porque a fanfic girava em torno do Naruto e dos sentimentos DELE, por incrível que isso possa parecer. _

_Em breve teremos mais uma one-shot aqui. SasuSaku, of course._

_Espero que digam o que acharam da one-shot nos reviews ;)_

_Beijoos_


	2. Give Me Love

**_Classificação etária:_**_** T**_

**_Gênero: _**_Romance__/Angst_

**_Disclamer:_**_O Naruto não é meu._

**_Autora: SamyUchiha_**

**_Sinopse: _**_Então, uma vez mais, esperou. Não dizendo nem mais uma palavra. Esperou que dissesse que também a amava e que queria ficar consigo para sempre, mesmo sabendo de todas as consequências que isso traria. A parte ruim é que essas palavras nunca foram ditas. _Baseado em **Nothing Like Us**.

**.**

**.**

**Give Me Love**

Minha nossa, minha nossa, oh, dê-me amor

Minha nossa, minha nossa, oh, dê-me amor

Minha nossa, minha nossa, dê-me me amor

Dê-me amor como nunca antes

Porque, ultimamente, eu tenho desejado mais

E faz algum tempo, mas eu ainda sinto o mesmo

Talvez eu deveria deixar você ir

**.**

**.**

Naquele dia, assim como todos os outros, Sasuke entrou por sua porta e a beijou como se sua vida dependesse disso. A beijou como se fosse sua pessoa mais importante no mundo todo. Acariciou sua bochecha e olhou em seus olhos enquanto suas respirações ofegantes se mesclavam.

Naquele dia, assim como todos os outros, Sakura se permitiu _fingir_.

Não era como se não soubesse que, por mais que ele fosse todas as noites em sua casa e se deitasse com ela, a vida dele continuava não sendo _ali._ A vida dele continuava não sendo a vida _deles_. Porque, por mais que se permitisse _fingir_, ainda assim sabia que não era para ela que ele voltaria. Que não era - e por mais triste que isso fosse, _nunca iria ser_ - a mãe de seus filhos.

Mas, mesmo sabendo de todas essas coisas, ainda se permitia fingir.

Porque ainda o _amava_.

Ainda amava Sasuke Uchiha com todo o seu ser e, mesmo sabendo que nunca o teria - _não realmente, não o seu coração, não a sua alma, não a sua presença_ - ainda não conseguia tirá-lo de sua mente e de seu coração. Ainda não conseguia dizer não a ele, todas as vezes que a procurava.

Dizia a si mesma que ele pelo menos se importava com ela, e por isso é que vinha. Dizia a si mesma que ele tinha descoberto amá-la tarde demais e agora se via não podendo mais fazer nada sobre isso.

Porém, eram apenas esperanças vazias.

Apenas o que dizia para si mesma. Simples e _triste, triste, triste_.

- Sakura. - Sussurrou seu nome com adoração - _ou era isso que sua mente lhe fazia ouvir? _- enquanto se enfiava dentro dela. Enquanto beijava-a mais uma vez. E outra, e outra vez.

- Sasuke. - Gemeu de volta - sem o _Kun_, porque _isso_, não se permitia mais fazer. Esse sufixo pertencia a ele somente enquanto ainda havia possibilidade dele ser _dela_. Enquanto ainda era uma boba apaixonada que acreditava em finais felizes. O Kun, agora, apenas representava o caminho feliz que poderiam ter trilhado. Não sua impura relação - _eles sequer tinham uma relação?_ - focada apenas em sexo. Em dor. Em sofrimento. Em traição.

- Eu amo você. - Disse para ele, uma vez mais. Se permitindo ter esperanças apenas uma vez mais. Se permitindo dizer às palavras que queria ter dito enquanto o via pegar na mão de sua noiva - _que não havia sido ela, não havia sido ela, nunca seria ela _- e leva-la ao altar.

Então, uma vez mais, esperou. Não dizendo nem mais uma palavra. Esperou que dissesse que também a amava e que queria ficar consigo para sempre, mesmo sabendo de todas as consequências que isso traria.

_A parte ruim é que essas palavras nunca foram ditas. _

- Você sabe que eu não posso, Sakura. - Foi tudo o que disse, com sua voz a cortando como uma navalha.

_Não poderia nem ao menos fingir, Sasuke-kun? Fingir que me ama também? Fingir que sou especial?_

- E você sabe que não posso mais continuar sendo a sua segunda opção quando se cansa de sua esposa. - Respondeu, olhando para as estrelas, através da janela do quarto.

Estava na hora de _deixa-lo ir._

E nunca, _nunca_ mais deixa-lo voltar.

- Você não é minha segunda opção. Você é a minha primeira. Sempre foi. - Disse com firmeza.

_Eu não sou. Eu não posso ser. _

_Você nunca será meu._

- Esqueça isso, Sasuke. Acho que está na hora disso acabar. - _Já se passaram dez anos_.

- O que? Porque isso agora? - Perguntou ele, e o pânico e dor em sua voz aqueceram seu coração. Mas sua decisão estava tomada e não voltaria atrás.

- Porque eu devo seguir em frente, e você também. Sabíamos que nunca ficaríamos juntos, que não fomos _feitos_ para ficarmos juntos. Sabíamos que esse dia viria. Então, devemos apenas deixar as coisas tomarem o rumo que deveriam ter. - Disse com calma. Seu coração se quebrando, mas sua voz continuava firme. Já havia aceitado isso há muito tempo.

- Não. - Respondeu, a voz forte e determinada.

_Esqueça isso, Sasuke. Esqueça o 'Você e eu'. Ele não existe._

- Vá agora, Sasuke. E não volte mais. - Sussurrou, enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria por sua bochecha.

- Eu não quero ir. - Foi o que ele sussurrou de volta.

- Mas isso é o que você tem que fazer. Por sua família. Por sua mulher. Por seus filhos. Por _você_. Vá e seja o melhor pai e marido que você possa ser. - Disse com um sorriso, as palavras cortando sua garganta.

E com um aceno de cabeça e um último beijo, Sasuke Uchiha saiu de sua vida para nunca mais voltar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Triste não é? Bem, isso é o que teria acontecido se Sasuke se casasse com outra mulher - em __**Nothing Like Us**__. Não haveria final feliz, pra nenhum dos dois._

_Eu estou triste agora, aconteceram muitas coisas ultimamente (e o mangá de ontem também não foi de grande ajuda), então eu decidi escrever isso. Uma fanfic como um desabafo. _

_Peço que sejam compreensivos se acharem que a fanfic não está boa o suficiente, eu não estou no clima para romance agora. _

_Apenas obrigado por lerem ;) _


End file.
